1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and a system thereof, and more particularly to a digital camera and a system thereof that can be used in connection to a mobile electronic device such as a mobile phone or a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA).
2. Description of the Related Art
Systems have been proposed which allow a mobile phone and a digital camera to be used in connection to each other (Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3074054, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-197161). In these systems, a battery is mounted to each of the mobile phone and the digital camera, and power is separately supplied. A digital camera of a plug connection type disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3074054 has no battery, and power for the camera is supplied from a mobile phone.
However, in the conventional systems, if the battery of either the mobile phone or the digital camera is drained and cannot supply necessary power, the device naturally cannot be used.